rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
LOVE UNION
Love Union is an neutral organization that form by Agent of Love. The Love Union is founded by Valentine`s Mother Aphrodite and Hathor and Yue Lao. Sub Division of Universe Office. Background Back in the beginning of the world, there three artifact that appear out of nowhere around the world. The first artifact is the red ribbon of fate. It tie the person who destiny to meet each other. The Second artifact is the Cupid Bow. Whoever shoot by the arrow will fall in love with each other. The Last artifact is the key call Ankh that can lock the fate of two couple and unlock their marriage life. Back then, three deity found the artifact and use the artifact to match many lover. However, quarrel soon emerge. The matchmaking appear to be interfering with each other and cancelling each other. In the end, they divide the region into Center, West and East. Aphrodite govern the each side of the world, Hathor govern the Center of the World, Yue Lao govern the East. The peace didnt last long. Chaos Cycle create a evil unknown artifact with a help of mysterious Demon. The Artifact can severe eternal love. It cause fated one never to meet, It cause love one quarrel, it cause marriage to break apart. Then it decide by three leader, they come together and from the LOVE UNION. Function Love Union does not involve in war and quarrel of other organization. They will only defense themselves when their interest is in jeopadize. The organization function as below:- #Communication Channel - They communicate with each other about the love matter that occur around the world. #Decision Making - If someone receive too much love admirer, the union will group together and decide who will be the right one to match with the person. #Govern Lesser Cherub of Love - To promote and govern all the agent of love around the world. #Retrieve the stolen artifact - At some point of the timeline, Hathor `s artifact of marriage is stolen. Marriage can still be done but it dont last. #Govern the festival of love - there many Love festival. 12 person is nominated to govern the Festival of Love. There are known as the Love Executive. #Protect of the Fate One - Sometime Universe Office will decide Fateful couple to be tie no matter what so that the Destined Child can be born. Previous example is Noah, Moses and so on. Executive Requirement In order to become an Executive, the member need to fullfill certain requirement. #Couple Match count need to exceed million. #They need to be well known in the Cherub Society. #They need to nominated at least by two member of the executive. #Their Matching profile need to have at least one famous couple. # Need to find out their own center. List of Love Executive Aphrodite ' - Famous Goddess of Love. Mother of Valentine Love and Cupid Eros. Previously owner of Cupid Bow. She has a lot of lover in her lifetime. Ares and Hepheatus is one of them. Her center is mutiple love. If a guy fall in love with several girl at the same time, it is her handiwork. She govern the Movie Valentine Day. 'Valentine Love - Guardian of Love. She very close with a lot of guardians. She has a white horse as pet. Her lover is Alexander chill. Sister of Cupid Eros. She Govern the Red Valentine Day. She previously has a maid call Laila. She live in love palace. Her center is True Love. Cupid Eros ' -Brother of Valentine Love. He is powerful cupid. He has inherit Cupid Bow from his mother. He govern the Dairy Valentine. His Center is One Sided Love. You in love but other never love you in return. It belong to him. '''Hathor '- Hathor is powerful goddess from Eygpt. She the holder of Love Key call Ankh. Her center is Marriage Love. She govern the silver Valentine. Her artifact is stolen by unknown entity. After losing her artifact, she create wedding ring to lock the marriage couple but it only a temporarily measure. '''Yue Lao - An Old man that govern the eastern fate of love. He hold the artifact of Red thread of fate. He use red thread to tie the destiny of couple who meet each other in life. At some point of the timeline, Yue Lao cut part of the red thread and distribute out to his discpline. His center is unexpected Love. He govern the Kiss Day. Yue lao will arrange expected love arrival. If you found your love in expected place, he has strike again. Tu Shang Ya Ya - A Powerful Kitsune that has nine Tail and live for many many years. She major active in japan. Many like to pray for her. She own a match making business that help human and monster to find each other in their next life. Her Center is undying Love and govern the black valentine. Even after death, the love one still in love with each other, it Ya Ya `s Work. Freyja -''' A norse goddess that fame of her mercy and wisdom. She own a carriage that pull by two Cat. Her husband always not around and her marriage is falling apart. She shed red tear secretly. A Love agent cant even protect her own love. But she govern the yellow valentine. Her center is Previously Love. If you still love your Ex, you have been hit by freyja mace. 'Mother Theresa ' - Mother Theresa is a mortal who help anyone during the War Era, later become a cherub and earn herself the title "Mother Cherub". She is very very kind and love all subject equally. She able to manage all her target in her region receive equal among of love. Her center is unconditional Love. She govern the Green Valentine Day. Motherly Love and Love among all living thing is her handiwork. '''Clíodhna - A Virgin that famous for her look and beauty. She keep her chasity waiting for the right one as the legend say. Her Center is Self Love and She govern Photo day. She is the least active member among the executive as she always lock herself away for some reason. People who love themselves very much and waiting for the right one is her work. Rumor that she a banshee due to using her voice for matchmaking. Romantica Seduce - Hybrid of Succubus and Cupid. She hate Valentine Love for some reason. She major in matching affair and One night stand love. Her center is fast food love(Erotic Love). She govern the purple Wine Valentine. She secretly break many marriage and relationship apart but without the Union knowing. Couple that group for only a while or one night stand, it her handiwork. Shakespeare '''- A famous cherub that reside in a human body. He connect lover with his love literature and artwork. His love story is so powerful. It touch the whole world even after he pass. He still continue his work with other author name. His center is tragic love. He govern Hug Day. If the lover experience a lot of hardship in order to be together, It is handiwork. Shirokumo - A newly born guardian that has hybrid parent. One of their is Jurugumo, heart eating spider another one is cupid that in charge breaking. Ambitious is to join the guardian alliance. His center is lasting love. Currently in charge of White valentine. List of Notable Member '''Evira - A female child cupid that are previously in charge Puppy love. She is mischievious. After she meet Death, she follow him around and abandon her duty. Her Center is Puppy Love. Lofn '''- A Cupid Assistant to Freyja. She is in charges of forbidden Love whose love dont getting approve by the society , race and religion. She is female with blond long hair. '''Tinderella - '''A New cupid that born around the same time as Shirokumo. She compete with Shirokumo for the position of Love Executive. She get turn down due to her family lineage. She in charges of Cyber Love. She matchmaking the couple with Apps call Tinder. '''Odette - A swam maiden that get force to remain on earth for century due to her feathered cloth being stolen by her husband. She force to marry a mortal. After getting back her feathered cloth, she leave and become one of the love agent. She is in charges of Force Marriage working under Hathor. Aengus - A Cherub that gain some fame. Friend with Cupid Eros. He appear to be a cherub that carry a basket of apple. He throw apple to make people fall in love with each other. Weaver Girl - Another strong rival of Shirokumo. She is apprentice of Yue Lao and also hold the red string of fate. She get curse that only able to meet her husband CowHerd every once a year. She in charge of Long Distance love. Tu Er Shen '''- A humanoid Rabbit that once a human. He once fall in love with a handsome official and peek at him during his bath. He is executed by his love. After his death, the heaven took pity on him and ressurect him as a rabbit like humanoid. Since then, he in charge of Homo Love. '''Laila Phelolia - '''Previously a maiden under Valentine Love. Member of Guardian alliance. She in charge of Mending Broken Heart. She is famous as a heart merchart. '''Skasila - He is father of Shirokumo. Currently Missing. Husband of Jurugumo Heart eating Spider. Skasila is in charge of breaking love. The Union feel he is a spy from chaos cyce as they suspect him holding the dark artifact. Story After the union is form, more and more love agent gather and join them. The Union start out small. They first only start as match making the couple. Then they start the traditional festival, The Valentine Day. It being celebrate worldwide. Then Tu Shang Ya Ya appear and start her matchmaking business which is the 12th Richest company in the Mythology World. More and more famous love agent appear. Shakespeare created Romeo and Juliet that sweep the world and make everyone crazy for their tragic love. During World War Era, Mother Theresa appear and become the major figure among all. The love of all in the War zone. Mother Theresa started recruit many cherub to corporate with Jonathan Hicarus. All fallen soldier can send one last letter to their love one. This corporation stop after World War End. Hathor in the other hand, when her artifact get stolen. She be tracking the thief but found nothing. To mantain the marriage cycle. She create the Wedding Ring System and wedding Vow. This has become popular as well but not permanent solution. Cliodhna on the other hand promote to the world that to obtain love, you must learn to love yourself first. Her philosopy didnt get through to match people when Romantica join the Union. Their belief complete oppose each other. At some point of the timeline, Freyja found out that Skasila betrayal and abandon his duty. She sent many of her Female Valkyrie after Skasila. Instead, Freyja found Jurugumo at some point in her lifetime after tracking Skasila but Jurugumo manage to kill many of her valkyrie and get away. However, she notice Shirokumo first among other. She is also the one nominated him to become one of the Love Executive. Yue Lao at some point of the timeline, he accept a female weaver as his apprentice but when chaos cycle strike the eastern world. She get curse by unknown entity and only able to meet her love one once a year. During the attack, Yue Lao afraid the artifact get stolen from him, he divide the artifact into 3 Pieces. He holding one pieces, Weaver girl holding another, Mysteriously Shirokumo now holding another pieces. After Laila become independant from Valentine, she join the guardian alliance which forge an alliance among Love Union and Guardian Alliance. With current era, Tinderella is born and start the dating App. She soon rise and many love executive notice her. Powers and Abilities All love agent has the power as below. Love Spell - They can make people fall in love. Love direction -They can lead the lover to meet each other accidentally. Love Power -''' Love energy that use to defend themselves from Evil. '''Love Signal - All love agent can detect your secret admirer. Ankh - An artifact that lock the life of couple together. Cupid Bow '- An Artifact that can make two person fall in love. '''Red String of Fate - '''A red string that can help destiny one to meet each other. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance They are in good term 'Chaos Cycle ' It is highly suspect that Chaos cycle stolen one of the artifact. 'Imp' Love Union dont like Imp as he is the one who invent the Artifact for break out 'Universe Office ' Love Union is a sub division of Universe office but they dont receive direct order from Rea Trivia Ownership of Aphrodite, Cupid Eros, Valentine Love belong to Valentin Girl Ownership of Skasila, Shirokumo belong to Orion Dagger. Category:Jona19992 Category:Organization